Nature vs Nurture
by Mai24
Summary: Lisa tries to deal with the actions Anna is going to make her do as a Queen-in-Training. M for safety.


Nature vs. Nurture

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the V series. I do not make money from this story. I am not knowingly or intentionally using the plot of any other author for this story. Story rated M for safety. All reviews and criticism accepted.**

Lisa tried to swallow around the bile in her throat as she nodded to her Queen. Anna had informed her that she would be receiving training to be a proper queen herself, and this was the start. Lisa moved to the console, touching the screen to begin the process of killing the human on the table, all for the search for the human soul.

"Please…" the man begged softly, drawing her gaze. Anna narrowed her eyes, and Lisa turned again to the screen and hit the button to begin the extraction. Lisa turned again to watch the man, watching what her own mother wanted her to see. The man contorted, and Lisa tried to swallow again. When light of life faded from the human's eyes, she turned to her Queen once again. Anna's human lips were contorted into a pleased expression and she nodded, satisfied that Lisa had performed admirably.

Only an hour later Lisa found herself at Eric's door. She didn't know what she expected, but she would inform the woman that she couldn't do this anymore. Human emotion rolled her stomach, and her breathing increased and her eyes began to water. When Erica opened the door she rushed inside, her body moved inside without thought.

"I can't do this." She whispered, unable to make her voice steady. How did humans live with this emotion? How did they keep surviving, so filled with feelings that moved them in ways that they could not control?

Erica grabbed her shoulder and turned her, her blue eyes stating into Lisa's own. The woman looked at her for only a moment.

"What did she do to you?" The woman whispered, and drew Lisa against her body. Lisa's eyes widened in shock, now engulfed in an embrace from the woman who'd only been cordial to her, never affectionate. The woman's arms tightened around her, and Lisa felt the emotions in her stomach settle, soothed. Her body relaxed into the touch without her willing it so, and she could almost feel a burden lifted from her shoulders. Her lungs released their tension, sobbing into Erica's shoulder. Her eyes became unstrained, and tears flowed to soak Erica's shirt. Her arms encircled the woman that held her and Lisa couldn't stop them from holding the woman closer. "Shh, it'll be okay." Erica murmured into her hair, stoking her back.

This woman needed only to look at her, and could read her better than her own mother. Anna would have her own daughter killed for even thinking about having emotion. Erica encouraged it, nurtured it, and fed it. The physical pain Lisa felt about what she'd done to the man on the ship was literally soothed away as Erica stroked her back. It didn't make it completely go away, but the simple touch made it easier.

So this is how humans dealt with their emotion. Anna had only touched her with calculated intentions. Everything the Queen did was intentional. The High Commander was going to teach Lisa how to be just like her, and everything in Lisa's being recoiled from the prospect.

Erica slowly pulled away from her, cupping her cheeks and looking into her eyes carefully. It was as if the woman thought she was fragile, and after a moment Lisa realized she was indeed. Perhaps not in body, but in mind she was. Lisa leaned into the touch, closing her eyes and accepting it. Erica Evans was so strong. She raised Taylor on her own, protected him fiercely, and worried about the Visitors and humans alike. Yet she took a Visitor into her arms like her own child, showed Lisa the same care she gave to Tyler. She was vicious when she needed to be, and warm otherwise.

Lisa took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. Erica stared into her face, and then smiled softly, somehow seeing that she was better. Tyler suddenly appeared in the hallway and Erica pulled away, stoking her cheek as she went. Lisa smiled for Tyler, and when he began to pull her out the door once more, she glanced back at Erica.

Anna would try to show her how to be a Queen, but she would follow Erica's example instead. Offspring learned from their mothers by nature, and Erica had been more like a mother to her in five minutes than Anna had ever been.


End file.
